Red Wolf
Red Wolf is a dark Marvel movie created by Netflix. It is part of the "Knights" Netflix movie series similar to how Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist are part of the "Defenders" TV series. © Valeyard6282 2017 ---- Synopsis Native-American William Talltrees left his tribe to join the US military. However, he returns to his homeland and takes the mantle of The Red Wolf when is tribe is attacked by a human hunter who is known as The Crow. Plot Birth of the Wolf We see a title card identifying this location as Southern Montana at the Wolf Point woodland reservation of the Cheyenne Tribe in 1980. We see the tribe preforming rituals and music as the chief- Okhmaka- carries a newborn baby and places the baby in a thatch basket. Two tribe members walk past the basket and towards two massive trees with giant roots cutting through the earth. The roots of the trees intertwine and form a doorway into a hut. The tribe members draw ceremonial knives and each scrape a large piece of bark off each tree. The rounded door of the hut swings open and The Shaman emerges. The Shaman is wearing a hooded red cloak that hides all of his body and shadows his face. He is flanked by the tribe members who cut the bark. He stands in front of the baby basket and holds out his hands. The tribe members place each piece of bark in his palms. Two other tribe members have thatch candles. They crouch so they are level with The Shaman's hands and blow the fire into the bark. The Shaman shows no pain or annoyance that his hands are blazing fires. He directs the smoke coming from his hands at the baby. The baby coughs, however; eventually stops and breathes it in peacefully. Then the Shaman holds out his right hand and then takes his flaming left hand and places it on the baby's chest. The Baby screams and cries and the intro credits begin to roll. Intro Credits We hear an edited version of Two Steps From Hell's "Starvation". The intro credits are close ups of spiraling tendrils intertwining and molding into something. The many sets of tendrils form into a red visual of William's face while wearing the Red Wolf headdress. His face vanishes and the title "Red Wolf" fades into view before fading out. US Army We then see a title card identifying the area as a fictional middle-eastern war against the Ten Rings in Afghanistan in 2017. We see the US Army fighting against the Ten Rings terrorists in a desert environment. We even hear a terrorist yell "All hair the Mandarin!" The scene zooms back miles and miles until the camera stops at a US base in Afghanistan where lots of troops are preparing and training. We see a native-american man named William Talltrees- who is a US soldier- walking through base when he is pulled aside by a large man dressed in military attire. William salutes towards him. This man is Cornelius van Lunt. Cornelius is a general in the army. Cornelius tells William that he has an urgent letter from home. William thanks him and goes to read it. He reads it and it reads as follows: Dear, Wolfborn "William" Talltrees, I am sorry to tell you that a'' terrible incident has occurred at Wolf Point. There was a massacre. Everybody was murdered by a single man wearing a peculiar Crow mask. I have gone to referring to him as "The Crow." He game in at night and silently kidnapped everyone except myself- who was in my bound hut. I awoke to find the reservation empty. I prayed to Owayodata for guidance, however; I only received message of a terrible human-hunter. Through this vision I saw The Crow. The next night he struck again. All the bodies of the missing community were dumped around the reservation. They were hung from trees, on the ground, and their heads impaled on the branches of the Sacred Trees. I was horrified. Everyone I knew, everyone I loved, was dead- except you. I almost blame you. You betrayed us. You left us. You were supposed to protect us. You were meant to be The Red Wolf and now because of your need to protect the country who stole our lands and slaughtered our people, we were attacked. Both myself and Owayodata resent you for this. Now you can come avenge us or leave our remnants to fade into history. Your choice William. '' - The Shaman William is shocked. He approaches Lunt and begs for resignation to go take care of what happened. Lunt says that, as awful as it is, that is no reason for him to live the Middle-East and the Army. William is furious and stomps away. We see him later that night in his bed flipping through a manual that tells of ways to resign. William is disappointed not to find his reason in there. He, however; does see that drug abuse will result in immediate movement to the US and enrollment in a rehab compound. William smirks. He goes to the corner of the compound that night. He visits a soldier leaning against a wall. William tells him that he knows he's dirty and he wants drugs. The man forks over meth. William thanks him and gives him money. William returns to the barracks and smokes it. Other soldiers wake up because of the fumes and take it away from him and get Lunt. TBA Cast *William Talltrees- Micheal Trevino *The Crow- Alex Kruz *Cornelius van Lunt- Kristian Nairn *Bonita Juarez- Josie Loren *Lobo- CGI wolf *Chief Okhmaka- Wes Studi *The Shaman- Raoul Trujillo *Owayodata- J. Micheal Tatum *Thomas Talltrees- Evan Adams *Rebecca Talltrees- Diane Guerrero Reviews Post your reviews here! * Category:Movies * * Category:MCU Movies Category:MCU (Valeyard6282) Movies Category:Valeyard6282 Category:Marvel Netflix Movies Category:Marvel Movies